Snow Imp
Snow imps were part of the 2007, 2008, and 2009 Christmas events. < / p> Snö IMPS var en del av 2007 , 2008 och 2009 Julevenemang . Unlike regular imps, these imps cannot be harmed by players and will not attack players. Snow imps appear to love consuming snow as food, from their conversations with one another, even to the point of sharing recipes of snow-based foods, but show distaste for water. History In the 2007 event, they gave away hats and weapons for snowmen, and teleported players to the Land of Snow or back to RuneScape. Till skillnad från vanliga IMPS , kan dessa IMPS inte skadas av spelare och kommer inte att anfalla spelare. Snö IMPS tycks älska konsumera snö som livsmedel, från deras samtal med varandra, även till den grad att dela recept för snö livsmedel, men visa avsmak för vatten. history I 2007 års fall gav de bort mössor och vapen för snögubbar och teleporteras spelarna till Snölandet eller tillbaka till RuneScape . In the 2008 event, they were seen trying to find Jack Frost. I 2008 fall sågs de försöker hitta Jack Frost . The snow imps gave players an Ice amulet, which allowed them to be summoned by operating it. Snön IMPS gav spelarna en Ice amulett , som tillät dem att höras om du använder den. After the release of Myths of the White Lands, players may summon snow imps in the Land of Snow using the "operate" option. Efter släppet av Myter om Vita Lands , kan spelare kalla snön IMPS i delstaten Snow använda" fungerar "alternativet. They are also featured in Myths of the White Lands. De är också med i Myter om Vita Lands . In the A Christmas Warble, players team up with their old snow imp partners assigned to them to rescue Santa Claus, who has been kidnapped by Ebenezer Scourge. 2007 Christmas event In the 2007 Christmas event Snow imps gave the player different kinds of hats. I A Christmas drill , spelarna ihop med sin gamla partner snö imp tilldelade till dem för att rädda , som har kidnappats av Ebenezer Scourge . 2007 Christmas händelse i 2007 Christmas händelse Snow IMPS gav spelaren olika typer av hattar. The player could get a pirate hat, top hat, barbarian hat, dragon hat or a dwarf hat to put on their snowman, the snowman inherited characteristics from the type of hat the player placed on them, (as can be seen in their speech, if the player use a dwarf hat they become dwarflike etc.) These hats temporarily gave life to the players snowman, enabling the player to talk to them. Spelaren kunde få en pirat hatt , Top hat < / a>, som barbar hatt, drake hatt eller en dvärg hatt sätta på sin snögubbe, ärvt snögubbe egenskaper från den typ av hatten spelaren ställs på dem, (som kan ses i sitt tal, om spelaren använder en dvärg hatt de blir dwarflike etc.) Dessa hattar tillfälligt gav liv till spelarna snögubbe, gör det möjligt för spelare att prata med dem. After a while, they went away. The player could also get snowman weapons. Efter en stund gick de bort. Spelaren kan också få snögubbe vapen. The player could get a Holly Bow (Range), Winter Staff (Mage) or Ice Sword (Melee). Spelaren kunde få en Holly Bow (Range ), Vinter Personal (Mage) eller < en _rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22internal% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Ice% 20Sword% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Ice% 20Sword% 22% 2C% 22trail% 22 % 3A% 22% 20% 28Melee% 29.% 20These% 20would% 20make% 20the% 20players% 20snowman% 20jump% 20to% 20life% 20and% 20start% 20fighting% 20snowmen 20other%.% 20However% 2C% 20the% 20player% 20could % 20not% 20take% 20these% 20out% 20of% 20the% 20% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22noforce% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5BIce% 20Sword% 5D % 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 304-4273027054b4eb52b248d8 "href =" / wiki / Ice_Sword "title =" Ice Sword "class =" MW-redirect "> Ice Svärd (Melee). These would make the players snowman jump to life and start fighting other snowmen. Dessa skulle göra spelarna snögubbe hoppa till liv och börja kämpa andra snögubbar. However, the player could not take these out of the Land of Snow. Däremot kan spelaren inte dessa från Snölandet . If a player wanted to help their players snowman win a fight, the snowmen could be healed by using snowballs with them, or by throwing snowballs at them. 2008 Christmas event Snow imps can be re-summoned with your Ice amulet (provided you've completed the 2008 Christmas event) in the Land of snow during and after the quest, Myths of the White Lands. Om en spelare ville hjälpa sina spelare snögubbe vinna en kamp, kunde snögubbar bli botad med hjälp snöbollar med dem, eller genom att kasta snöboll på dem. 2008 Christmas händelse < p _rte_fromparser = "true"> Snow IMPS kan åter-kallas med Ice amulett (förutsatt att du har slutfört 2008 Christmas händelse < / a>) i Snölandet under och efter quest, Myter om Vita Lands . Your snow imp from the holiday event can be summoned outside the cave entrance and talked to just like in the event. Ditt snö imp från semestern evenemanget kan kallas utanför grottan entrén och pratade precis som i evenemanget. He will also explain that the portals used to enter and exit the Land of Snow are snow-imp-proof up until around Christmas, when the two planes are close together. When you enter the cave, he will exclaim; "I gotta go! Bye!", followed by a message appearing in the text box, "Your snow imp returned to his duties." 2009 Christmas event Snow imps re-appear in the 2009 Christmas Event. Han kommer också att förklara att de portaler som används för att komma in och ut ur Snölandet är snö-IMP-bevis fram runt jul, när de två planen står nära varandra. När du skriver in i grottan, kommer han utropa, "jag måste gå! Bye!", följt av ett meddelande som finns i textrutan "Din snö imp återvände till sitt ämbete." 2009 julevenemang Snow IMPS åter visas i 2009 julevenemang . They help you rescue Santa by coming up with the idea to dress up in bed sheets to look like a ghost and scare Scrouge. De hjälper dig att rädda Santa genom att komma på idén att klä ut sig i lakan för att se ut som ett spöke och skrämma Scrouge. Which, at first, doesn't work. Som vid första inte fungerar. After many failed attempts (and quite a long event) the player finally succeeds in scaring the old man. After the 2009 Christmas event, the player's snow imp will have a red scarf around its neck as part of the gift from Santa, but cannot leave the Land of snow. Names given to snow imps In the 2008 and 2009 Christmas events, many of the snow imps had different names like Dennis, Murphy and many others. Efter många misslyckade försök (och ganska lång händelse) spelaren slutligen lyckas skrämma den gamle mannen. Efter 2009 jul händelse , kommer spelarens snö imp ha en röd scarf runt halsen som en del av gåvan från Santa, men kan inte lämna Snölandet . namn som snö IMPS I 2008 och 2009 Julevenemang, många av snön IMPS hade olika namn som Dennis, Murphy och många andra. Players always called the imp by their name. For a list of names given to snow imps, see here. Dialogue Trivia If a tinderbox is used on a snow imp it will scream "are you trying to melt me!" The hats that were given out to put on the player's snowman may refer to the story of Frosty the Snowman, where when children put a hat on the snowman it came to life. When a player dies, his or her snow imp will not disappear. During the 2008 Christmas Event, if you had a Snow Imp released and spoke to another Snow Imp, it was possible to watch dialogue between the two imps, telling each other if that player has found Jack Frost yet. Spelare kallas alltid imp av deras namn. För en lista med namn som snö IMPS, se här . Dialog Övrigt Om en krutdurk används på ett snö imp det skriker" är det du försöker smälta mig! " att Hattarne gavs ut för att sätta på spelarens snögubbe kan hänvisa till berättelsen om Frosty the Snowman, där när barnen sätta en hatt på snögubbe det kom till livet. När en spelare dör, hans eller hennes snö imp inte kommer att försvinna. Under 2008 Christmas Event Om du hade en Snow Imp ut och talade med en annan Snow Imp, det var möjligt att watch dialog mellan två IMPS, berättar varandra om spelaren har funnit Jack Frost ännu. During the 2009 Christmas event, you can watch some more dialogue between imps, either they will swap recipes or insult fire imps. Snow imps have been criticized for many reasons, most which have been because of 'Snow Spamming', which is using Snow Imps to clog up areas such as the Party Room. Under 2009 jul händelse kan du titta på lite mer dialog mellan IMPS, antingen de kommer att byta recept eller förolämpning IMPS brand. Snö IMPS har kritiserats av många skäl, de flesta som varit på grund av "Snow spamming, som använder Snow Imps att slamma igen områden eftersom Party Room. Probably for this reason they are not allowed to reach Runescape land in 2009 Christmas event. It is possible to resummon your imp at any time of the year in the Land of Snow. According to the Snow Imps, Gielinor and the Land of Snow are especially close together during the time of Christmas each year, causing "random people to stumble across portals an' turn up in the Land of Snow", as said by your Imp. Santa Claus and the Queen of Snow first met this way. When you ask your imp to return to Gielinor with you, he says he cannot, claiming that "Them planes are not close enuff for me ta make it through.", that even the exit portal to RuneScape is snow imp-proof, and that he must also stay to look after Jack Frost. However, your imp promises that you can come back any time to see him. During the 2009 Christmas event, if you summon your imp in the near the Yeti's cave from the Myths of the White Lands quest, you will get a different dialogue from them. They will say , "Hey thanks for your help, (Player name). Us two make an awesome team. Come to the feast if you want to chat properly." He will then leave, and a message will appear saying "(Imp's name) returns to his duties." If you directly teleport out, through methods ranging from cabbage-port to your Home Teleport, you will receive the message: "(Snow imp) stays in the Land of Snow." Directly attempting to leave through the Christmas cupboard will result in a brief dialogue with your imp, in which he explains to you that the cupboard is "imp-proof" and that thus he cannot reach RuneScape. If you try to summon your imp during the event but beyond the boundaries of his native realm, you will receive the message: "You cannot summon (Your imp name) outside of the Land of Snow." If you use a snowball on your imp, you will lose one and your imp would say " yum, snow, my favourite!" Snow Imps appearing in 2009 Christmas also slightly runs with you, similar to a Banner carrier. Older versions don't; however, if players turn around corners of walls the imp would still get stuck behind walls.